1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a calf support on a snowboard binding or a snowboard boot, and more particularly to a calf support with a base part extending under the foot of the snowboarder and with a heel stirrup or heel part arranged on the base part and a calf rest that is arranged tiltably about a transverse axis on the heel stirrup or heel part, the tiltability of which is in the backward direction and is limited by a stop, that is arranged on the calf rest and interacts with an edge on the heel stirrup or heel part.
2. Description of Prior Art
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,170, a snowboard binding, with a calf support as mentioned above, is known, which is suitable for soft or flexible boots (soft boots). By way of a base part, this binding has a base plate which can be mounted firmly on the snowboard, and can be used as a tread surface in each case for one boot and is fastened on the snowboard by means of a disk shaped hold-down plate. The hold-down plate can be inserted into a circular opening of the base plate, the underside of which overlaps with a flange-like rim at an annular region of the base plate at the circumference of the circular opening. The base plate can be secured between the upper side of the snowboard and the flange-like rim of the hold-down plate when the hold-down plate is screwed together with or otherwise firmly connected to the snowboard. The flange-like rim of the hold-down plate that overlaps the rim of the circular opening of the base plate, can be provided with a profile designed in the manner of a radial serration, which engages in an oppositely matching profile on the upper side of the rim of the opening of the base plate, so that the base plate can be fixed positively and non-positively on the snowboard by means of the hold-down plate.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,170, the pivot mounting of the calf rest on the heel stirrup is designed adjustably in such a manner that the calf rest can be arranged slightly to the side of the heel or calf center and the lower leg of the snowboarder is supported by a lateral component of greater or lesser magnitude during backward leaning.
Moreover, snowboard boots are also known, which have a base part which is designed as a relatively rigid sole or foot shell and can be inserted into a binding on the snowboard, which is preferably designed as a step-in binding. In this connection, a stable heel stirrup or heel part, which then in turn serves for mounting or fastening a calf rest on the boot, can be arranged or formed integrally on the sole or on the foot shell.